Nomah
Nomah (ノーマ Nōma, Norma in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem Gaiden ''and its remake, ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. He is the wise Sage who trained and raised Celica after Mycen sent Celica to the Novis Monastery to keep her safe. He initially briefs her on the dangers of Celica's journey. He joins at the beginning of Chapter 4 after going through a hidden passage in the Temple of Mila. After the war, he became the high priest of the united faith of Mila and Duma. He is 71 years old. In-Game ''Gaiden'' Base Stats Growth Rates |10% |10% |15% |15% |10% |10% |0% |} Overall Nomah is one of the weakest units in the game. He has good Skill and Resistance, but given the fact that Magic user's Accuracy rates are not affected by Skill, it only really helps boost his Critical hit chance. His Speed is quite low, a common problem among most Mage units in Gaiden. His low Speed combined with his low Luck, Evasion, Defense, and HP makes Nomah the most fragile unit in the entire game, a quality that seriously hurts his late game potential. He comes with Arrow, allowing him to deal respectable single attack damage, but he has to get close to the enemy to do so which is extremely dangerous for him. Even though he is capable of reasonably high damage, all other Mage units are capable of dealing more than him. He lacks Thunder, making him a strictly 2 range unit, and his spell list is more limited than any non-Villager Mage. Still, he is not entirely without his uses. As with any character promoted to Sage, he can act as a healer with his Recover spell. He is capable of doing decent damage and finishing off enemy units at mid-level health, or weakening them considerably. However, you MUST ensure that nothing in the area can attack him or he is likely to die. All in all, Nomah is not really worth using. He is far too fragile and requires too much protecting for the least payoff. Any other ranged unit in the entire game will be preferable to him for one reason or another, so it is best for him to simply act as a backup healer or a battery for your better Mage units. ''Awakening'' SpotPass *''Enemy only, joins unequipped ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Base Stats Growth Rates |15% |20% |25% |15% |10% |10% |1% |} Supports * Celica Passive Supports * Mycen * Mae * Boey * Genny Overall Quotes Death Quote Ending Fire Emblem Gaiden “He became the high priest of the unified faiths of Mila and Duma.” Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia “With the religious organizations of Mila and Duma unified, Nomah became their high priest. Although he was worshiped by tens of thousands of followers, it was said that he never changed his mischievous personality.” Gallery File:NormaFE2.gif|Nomah's portrait in Gaiden. File:Nomah Echoes.png|Nomah's status screen portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Nomah Echoes Portrait.png|Nomah's Portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Nomah Village.png|Nomah's village sprite. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Bonus characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters